


[Podfic of] Just Roll With It

by the24thkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Being a competitive rollerblader is all fun and games until you trip over people crying on the floor.





	[Podfic of] Just Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Roll With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032282) by [melecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melecs/pseuds/melecs). 



****

 

**Length:**  14:18

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/justrollwithit.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

**Music:** Outro. 未完 (Incompletion)

 

 

 

With thanks to the author for granting me permission. <3 I was in the mood for some short and sweet verkwan, so here we are. I've never been to a roller rink, but now I'm really curious which Seventeen song would be most fun to skate to.

 

Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
